1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinder, especially to a spice grinder that grinds granular spices into fine grains.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Refer to US Pat. App. Pub. No. US20050017109 A1 “Grinding tool”, a force is applied to an actuating wheel by user's fingers. A toothed grinding wheel is driven to move by a transmission shaft connected to the actuating wheel. Thus granular spices such as peppercorns, salt, etc. are ground with the grinding wheel and two stationary grinding members. However, the force applied by the fingers is weak. When the granular spices are locked between the grinding wheel and two stationary grinding members, users need to take a lot of energy for driving the grinding wheel and crushing the spices into small pieces. This causes inconvenience to female users lack of enough strength. Sometimes the grinding tool even causes discomfort and pain in users fingers. Moreover, the granular spices from the container may be not ground completely by the only the grinding wheel and the two stationary grinding members due to the position the granular spices fallen. Thus the spices are unable to enhance the food's flavor.